


Un-Notice Me (Mal x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [19]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Ever since the VKs came to Auradon you've had your eye on Mal. It was only matter of time until she noticed.
Relationships: Mal (Disney)/Reader
Series: Descendants Reader Insert [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986292
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Un-Notice Me (Mal x Reader)

You adjusted your bag on your shoulders as you approached Ben. You eyed the VKs across the courtyard as you sat next to Ben. He looked at you with a lopsided smile. You noticed that he had some visible eye bags.

"Burning the midnight oil?" You asked him as you took out your notebook.

"Yeah," Ben confirmed as he opened his "Magical History" textbook. "Been working with Fairy Godmother. A lot of complaints that we have had to deal with. Well, that I have to deal with but she's helping me."

You hummed as you reviewed the work you have to do. "Unhappy parents?"

"Unhappy parents."

You didn't respond, instead, you started to work on your homework with Ben. He's been dealing with a lot of stuff from almost every other person. You figured he'd appreciate someone just treating him as a high school student, not a king to be. You occasionally looked at the VKs out of the side of your eyes (and if you were really just looking at Mal then that was no one else's business).

15 minutes later you were nearly done. Ben sighed and rested his head on the table. You laughed softly at him. 

"(Y/N)?" Ben questioned, not moving from his position. You hummed, continuing your work. "Do you think bringing over the villain kids was a good idea?"

You looked up from your work. Your eyebrows furred in concern. "Ben, I trust your decisions. I've never seen you make a major decision that you haven't a least spent three days worrying over."

Ben sat up and frowned. "That didn't really answer my question."

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "I don't think it was a bad idea. If it was good remains to be seen."

Ben raised his eyebrows. "And that's why you keep looking over at them?"

You blushed and threw your pen at him. He chuckled at him. Well, at least he didn't seem upset anymore.

~Timeskip~

You were at your locker, placing your science textbook in your bed. Just down the hallway, you noticed Mal standing at her locker. Her hair was slightly more wavy today (not that you knew what her hair normally looked like).

"So it's not all of them that you look at," Ben commented as he walked up next to you, causing you to jump in surprise. You accidentally slammed your locker shut and turned to Ben with a flushed face.

"I hate you," you told him, narrowing your eyes at him. He chuckled at you and looked at something behind you.

"You know, you should try talking to Mal. She could probably use someone else being friendly besides me."

You lightly pushed his shoulder. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm avidly trying to avoid Mal. I don't enjoy being awkward." Ben looked at you weirdly. "Okay, I don't like being awkward around attractive people."

"You'd break Chad's heart if he heard you," Ben said, once again glancing behind you.

You shrugged. "He'll live."

"You know chances are you'll have to talk to her eventually," Ben told you.

You nodded in understanding. You spent enough time with and around Ben that you have basically become his secretary. "And until that moment I will avoid her at all costs. For my own sanity." 

Ben was smirking now, always a bad sign. "You know she's going to notice that you're staring eventually right?"

“Maybe if I don’t make eye contact and avoid looking at her, she won’t notice me,” you said hopefully.

"I hate to tell you this but she’s already noticed you," Ben told you as he waved at someone behind you.

Your eyes widened in panic. That's what he was looking at. "Maybe she’ll un-notice me.”

"Hey Ben," Mal greeted as she walked over. She looked over at you curiously. "Who's your friend?"

"Mal, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), Mal." Ben checked his watch. "Well looks like I have to go. Bye."

Ben quickly walked away with a wave over his shoulder. You were left awkwardly standing with Mal. You looked anywhere but her.

"So," Mal started, "any reason you've been staring at me and my friends?"

She sounded defensive. Shit. She probably thought you didn't like them. Damnit (Y/N), say something. "I was actually just looking at you."

(Y/N), no.

"You're very pretty."

(Y/N) NO!

"Thanks. You're... not bad looking yourself," Mal said smirking a bit at you. You flushed. 

"Thank you. You too."

God Damnint.

Mal chuckled. Okay, so maybe you're not as much as a failure as you thought. You straighten your shoulders and maybe eye contact. You smiled. Here goes nothing.

"Hey, are you doing anything after classes tomorrow?"

Mal raised an eyebrow at you. "Not that I know of."

"Well, do you, um," you stuttered. This was harder than you thought. Mal was very pretty and intimidating. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Mal looked shocked. Oh no, she didn't think you were going to ask. She's not going to want to go with you. You're going to have to run away, change your name and move to Agrabah.

"...Sure. Though I have to warn you, I've never been on a date before. Or anything close to one."

She said yes... Okay, be cool (Y/N). 

"That's okay! I can plan it. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mal nodded and walked stiffly away.

Holy shit you did it.

Wait, now you have to impress her. 


End file.
